1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving support device, a driving support method, and a computer-readable medium having, encoded thereon, a driving support program which perform a control that assists the driving of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems for controlling speed of a vehicle using road information provided by a navigation device are known. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-116637 describes a control system that judges whether speed reduction control should be performed from a point in advance of a distance that is determined depending on the shape of a curve section ahead. If it is judged that a required speed is equal to or greater than a predetermined value, then the speed reduction control is initiated when the driver stops depressing the accelerator pedal, which is interpreted as a signal of the driver's intent to decelerate.